


Completely Simple and Stupid

by paracosmoi



Series: Completely [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Insecurity and sexy times can co-exist, M/M, Mingi and Yunho are still lovely idiots, Mingi hates horror movies, Plushies were not harmed in this fic, Sexual Content, mentions of other ateez members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracosmoi/pseuds/paracosmoi
Summary: What if he did have a real crush on Yunho? Or could he even be in love? Mingi did not know.The possibility of it was scary. Scarier than The Exorcist and The Shining combined.





	Completely Simple and Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the fic [Completely Valid and Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472416)! I would suggest reading it first if you want to know the bigger picture. 
> 
> Comments are again so, so much appreciated and loved, as well as kudos. They keep me motivated to write even more in English! 
> 
> And if I'm completely honest, I have some ideas for a third part of this series-kind-of-thing, so let me know if you're interested in reading more of this.

* * *

Mingi considered himself as a simple person.  
Not stupid, simple.  
He enjoyed the simple things in life: good food, dancing, good company, performing, good sleep, rapping…  
Sex would have been a plus, but sadly, it was absent, and the fact always returned his mind to the same point: Jeong Yunho, and their humble brojob incident some time ago.

They had been quite successful at not being weird around each other. Or at least Mingi had intentionally tried to be like he normally was. Sometimes he failed and found himself staring because Yunho’s new blueish hair was so pretty. Like a fairy’s hair.

In the back of his mind, Mingi knew they should’ve talked more about what had happened between them, just to be sure they were on the same page.  
But how to start a conversation like that?  
‘Hey, about that mutual getting off session when we were on our European tour. Are we good? Any regrets? Wanna do it again?’  
They hadn’t spoken about it at all.  
And Mingi sure as hell wasn’t going to open up about the subject to someone else. He had played with the possibility of talking to Hongjoong, their trustworthy leader and the second oldest, about it, but he had dismissed the idea pretty quickly. He had imagined Hongjoong passing out after hearing about a casual brojob between two younger bandmates – just because the leader sometimes seemed to think that they were too immature to make any sane decisions with their own brain. Then Mingi would’ve had to call Seonghwa for help and explain to him what had happened and Seonghwa, with an unamused poker face, would probably have smacked some sense and purity into him.  
So, not a worthwhile idea.

Mingi would have to talk to Yunho, not anyone else.

It wasn’t just the hand-on-dick action he was thinking about on a daily basis. He remembered the closeness too, their heated bodies moving against each other, Yunho’s breathing getting all fucked up, and the kisses – oh boy, the kisses. Mingi liked kissing, and he had loved it with Yunho, he had the balls to admit it (to himself, that is). Before The Brojob he had already trusted Yunho so much, so somehow it hadn’t been hard to trust his friend with being vulnerable in a sexual situation and gaining new exciting experiences.

Surely nobody else knew what he and Yunho had done, right? San and Wooyoung had seemed completely unaware after they had returned into Yunho and Wooyoung’s room. Mingi was positive that those two couldn’t have kept quiet if they had had that kind of juicy information of their bandmates.  
So why was it so damn impossible to find a situation where they could have a chat in peace? Somehow there was always someone else around like they were trying to block their chances on purpose.

Mingi started to lurk for a perfect opportunity around their dorm, like a truly obsessed person. Or possessed, perhaps. He tried to act inconspicuous and carefree, but everybody said he was being strange and asked what on earth was he doing. Luckily, after some days, they grew bored with asking and Mingi could continue on spying Yunho’s whereabouts in peace.

Finally, on a rare free evening for the group, Mingi found Yunho alone in the room the slightly older one and San shared. Mingi sprung into action, sprinted to the room and locked the door behind him.  
Yunho, laying on his bed reading, raised a brow at him and lowered his English edition of Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone. (Mingi did not get the fact that Yunho wanted to learn more English by reading Potters in their original language. Did he want to scream spells to their fans? Tell stories about Voldemort in the interviews? And Mingi had thought Yunho didn’t even like reading.)  
“What are you doing? Is this a part of your weird new game?”  
“No! This is the finale!” Mingi exclaimed and huffed out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. “I wanted to talk to you. In private.”  
Yunho looked surprised, but then shrugged and put the book down on his bedside table.  
“What is it? Everything alright?”  
“I was about to ask you the same thing, kind of.”  
Mingi sat down at the end of Yunho’s bed after the other had made some space for him by bending his knees.  
“Okay? I’m fine, I guess, just tired.”  
Mingi had hoped that Yunho would have realized the topic without him having to say it out loud. No such luck, apparently.  
“Uh, well, I kind of have been thinking about… The Thing. You know.”  
“Mingi, you seriously can’t handle scary alien movies, you would piss yourself.”  
“What? No, no horror movies, I mean… You know.”  
He tried all kinds of meaningful expressions and gestures, but Yunho only got more confused.  
“Mingi, I have no clue what you’re trying to say.”  
“I mean. The. Brojob.”  
Mingi almost saw the lightbulb appearing above the blue hair.  
“Oh! Oh. Yeah. What… What about it?”  
Now that he had Yunho’s full, undivided attention, he instantly became nervous.  
“Well. I just… Wanted to know if everything’s still okay regarding that. That you don’t have any mental scars or regrets or anything.”  
Mingi had trouble looking at his best friend directly, so he picked some fluff off the blanket.  
Yunho moved around and suddenly sat right next to him. Their thighs pressed slightly together causing Mingi’s heart to do something funny.  
“I’m not regretting it”, Yunho said softly. “I think it was… kind of great, actually.”  
Mingi lifted his head so quickly that his neck snapped.  
“Really?”  
Yunho nodded and swatted his thigh. “Why would I say something like that if it wasn’t true?”  
Mingi couldn’t help it, he smiled from ear to ear like a fool. The other’s answer made him so happy.

Mingi was a simple person. He didn’t think too much before doing, nor did he tend to ponder his inner thoughts too long before saying them out loud.  
“I like you.”  
Yunho coughed, looking shocked.  
“Like me? Like… Like-like or friend-like or what the fuck, Mingi?”  
“I don’t know, I just like you and I wanted to tell you that.”  
“You’re making me have a crisis”, Yunho muttered, rubbing his forehead with his right hand before looking at Mingi. “I like you too, you’re my best friend. But… Do you remember the question I asked you back then, just before San and Wooyoung came back, the one you didn’t answer? Is this that kind of… Does your heart want to fuck me, or does your heart want to be my friend and your dick to fuck me?”  
“Your question is damn weird.”  
“I know, but could you still answer it? Truthfully?”

Mingi tried to think like a grown-up, all responsible and shit, joking aside. If only his dirty brain would stop thinking about the details of having sex with Yunho. Dammit.  
Finally, after some minutes, he cleared his throat.  
“You’re my best friend, so how could I fuck you without my heart?”  
Yunho stared at him for a while. Then, oddly enough, he laughed.  
“I still don’t know shit about your feelings, but your answer was adorable.”  
“I don’t know shit about my feelings either. They’re a mess. How can anyone understand feelings?”  
It was so hard to talk about them, too. Mingi always felt like he made absolutely no sense.

What if he did have a real crush on Yunho? Or could he even be in love? Mingi did not know.  
The possibility of it was scary. Scarier than The Exorcist and The Shining combined.

Yunho nudged him gently on the ribs, waking him up from his thoughts.  
“I’m glad you came to me. I don’t want us to be awkward. Even though I think we’ve been quite normal, but still. I want you to be able to talk to me about everything.”  
“I let you touch my dick. You’re definitely number one on my trust list.”  
Yunho laughed again before looking at him carefully, almost shyly.  
“Would you be interested in doing it again?”

Mingi wasn’t sure which one of them started it. He just knew that suddenly they were kissing and Yunho was resting his hand near Mingi’s crotch and tasted like the ramyun dish they ate an hour earlier. He skillfully ignored the inhuman screech somewhere around the dorm (San or Wooyoung, or Jongho training his vocals, or a startled Hongjoong), for him there was only them and oh fuck did Yunho just suck his bottom lip?  
They fell on the bed together. Yunho pulled Mingi on top of him and rolled his hips into his like a pro. Everything went from zero to a hundred and right through the roof and Mingi had a hard time believing it was all true.  
Yunho started to pull his dark grey t-shirt off, and he obeyed like a good puppy, not hesitating for a second. Right after throwing his shirt on the floor Mingi bent down, pushing the hem of Yunho’s shirt up, and basically smashed his mouth against the older one’s stomach. He had an urge to experiment, so he did. He licked Yunho’s skin, trailed the lines of the abs with his tongue, even bit down gently. Yunho was cursing in a low voice, so he guessed it was good.  
Yunho’s shirt was the next to go, then two pairs of socks. Slight hesitation with the pants, but after some deep kisses and tender exploring touches they had enough courage to take them off too.

So much bare skin, close-up, warm and soft and firm. Mingi liked how Yunho felt against him, they fit well together. And he was handsome, beautiful, all that with his dancer’s body and candy hair and a small yet bright smile.  
Some day he would love to fuck him. Or the other way around, Mingi would be fine with that. Even though he wasn’t very familiar with the ass stuff (yet), he was sure switching was the way to go, but not now, they weren’t ready for that kind of a leap into the unknown.

“What would you–“  
“Do you want to–“  
They both started and then stopped, grinned at each other. Mingi had a sudden burst of confidence.  
“I want to jerk you off.”  
Yunho sucked in a shuddering breath and moaned quietly.  
“Please do.”  
And just like that Mingi became very aware of the fact that the lights were on and everything was so easy to see and visible to the smallest of details. From the slight trail of hair leading to the waistband of Yunho’s underwear to the straining of the fabric. A wet spot on the material. Mingi moved his hand and rubbed the spot with his thumb earning a thin whine from Yunho.  
He had no reason to hesitate, he knew how things worked, plus Yunho had had the guts to do the same for him last time.  
Yunho was already getting up to lean on his elbows.  
“Are you okay? You look–“  
“I’m just being insecure for whatever hell of a reason? It’s just a dick, I don’t know why I’m like this.”  
Mingi was getting annoyed with himself.  
“First of all, not _just_ a dick, it’s a very well-formed penis, thank you very much. Secondly – you really don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with–“  
“But I want to!” Mingi protested. Yunho snorted.  
“Then kiss me and put your hand down my pants, you don’t have to stare at it like a new form of species.”  
The older one had a point, so that was exactly what Mingi did. Yunho groaned into the kiss, and that was all he needed to curl his fingers around the other’s hard-on.  
Yes, he could do it, it wasn’t impossible.  
After a moment he even pushed the other’s boxers down to move his hand freely. Maybe a generous drop of lube would have made the slide nicer, but Yunho wasn’t complaining, so he went on with it, trying to learn what kind of touches made the other shiver.

“Could you… Could we… At the same time? Together? Something?”  
Thanks to Yunho’s request, Mingi’s imagination went to places in a matter of seconds. It was difficult to decide what would be too much and what was doable.  
Saying any suggestions out loud was a challenge too.  
“If you… Turn around? I could still do this while, you know, moving against you?”  
“You want to dry-hump my ass?” Yunho deadpanned and Mingi wanted to die a little.  
“You make it sound… not sexy at all.”  
“Sorry. We can try it out? See if it works.”  
Mingi’s heartbeat sped up even more. He retreated so that Yunho could turn around. It was astounding to see him in a position like that, on his hands and knees, glancing at him before resting his head on his arms.  
“Is this good?”  
Mingi couldn’t make a sound, so he only nodded, placing his hands on Yunho’s hips.  
“This is… really new to me, so tell me if I’m doing something stupid?”  
“Well you can’t just accidentally shove your dick inside me, so I think there isn’t much you’d need to be worried about. Just do what feels right.”  
Yunho sounded impressively calm and rational about it. Mingi closed his eyes for a second because his dirty mind kept on going with all the racy mental images. He fiddled with the fabric of the other’s underwear.  
“Can I… pull these down? And – and mine?”  
He figured it would feel better skin to skin, but it was also a big step forward and he would understand if it wasn’t something Yunho wanted. They would be completely naked. And Yunho was the one in a more vulnerable position, so it was his call.  
The other paused for a moment before answering.  
“Okay. I’ll tell you if it’s too weird?”  
Mingi nodded even if Yunho could not see it, took a deep breath and pulled his friend’s underwear down around his knees. Then he did the same with his own briefs.  
His hands were shaking. Yunho seemed restless too, doing slight swaying movements like he was rubbing his knees on the sheets.  
Mingi considered biting the butt in front of him, for the sake of revenge, but he didn’t. He needed them both to feel at ease, not possibly too excited and/or annoyed, so he stroked Yunho’s back gently, bent over to kiss the other’s spine before moving his hips forward.

Holy fucking shit.

Mingi felt like he was on fire, shivers ran all around his body, it was so arousing already. He heard Yunho’s breath hitch loudly, too.  
Mingi moved his hand to where it was supposed to be, on the older one’s erection. Yunho moaned even more audibly and made the younger one tremble by pressing (possibly without realizing) his ass more firmly to his crotch. Mingi took it as a sign to try moving.  
He instantly forgot his insecurities, he could have died right there and then, completely happy. Or maybe not, he wanted more. His cock fit so well between Yunho’s buttocks like it was made for them. Yunho’s legs slipped further apart and Mingi leaned forward placing his hand from the other’s hips onto the bed.

It was easy to imagine them in a different situation, Mingi really moving inside of the other. He wondered what kind of noises Yunho would make then – would they be like now, small smooth gasps against the bedsheets, or would they be louder, more frantic?

Yunho started to move between Mingi’s hips and hand, thrusting into his fist, rubbing against his length, the motion fluid and bordering desperate. It made Mingi unable to keep quiet, he couldn’t hold back his groans and heavy panting any longer.  
“Can I– Can I cum on you?”  
The plea fell from Mingi’s mouth without filtering (not a surprise at that point), and Yunho reacted with a moan and hasty nods of his head. The end was getting near fast, faster than Mingi would’ve liked, but he couldn’t help it. To finish up his work he sank his teeth near Yunho’s shoulder blade before coming to the sound of the other’s hoarse cry.

Mingi couldn’t continue anything for a moment. Yunho complained with incoherent half-words, but when he tried to touch his own hard-on, Mingi forced himself into action. He straightened his back and pulled Yunho up at the same time, pressed him tightly against him even though there were splashes of cum between them, sticking to the skin.  
Mingi wished to feel and see Yunho’s reactions more closely, and he got just that when he returned his fingers around Yunho’s cock. The back of the older one’s head hit his shoulder, he sensed the shivers and heard every wonderful sound his friend made.  
“Come on, it’s okay this time too.”  
Yunho let out the most vocal wail of all times before releasing all over Mingi’s hand.

After the utilization of several wet wipes, they had a minute to catch their breaths. Mingi didn’t know what to say and Yunho seemed equally speechless. Still the mood wasn’t too awkward, just a little baffled, like neither of them wasn’t sure what they were supposed to be doing after hooking up with a close friend. Should they be cuddling? Cracking some jokes?  
Suddenly San’s voice echoed through the locked door.  
“Um, hey, guys? If you’re finally done, I’d like to point out that my bed is in there and if there are any stains on my plushies I’m going to kill you both, also I would like to sleep, and Hongjoong and Seonghwa are looking like angry yet concerned parents who want to give their children a lecture about safe sex and responsibilities.”

* * *


End file.
